By combining electronic map technologies and satellite positioning systems, an intelligent terminal can record a route through which a user drives a car; and display the recorded route at a corresponding position of an electronic map, for the user to view the route conveniently.
However, an electronic map interface itself already includes abundant map information and has little space that can be used to display additional information; and therefore, currently, only a traveling track of the user can be marked in the electronic map; and traveling information related to the traveling track can be further viewed only by loading a new display page, or loading a floating window at a corresponding position of the traveling track. As a result, electronic map information and detailed traveling information cannot be comprehensively displayed simultaneously, which reduces the information acquisition efficiency.